1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a web camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for dynamically adjusting images.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, some types of web camera and the internet camera connect to a personal computer (PC) via USB in first, then connects to the Internet through the PC. This type of web cameras normally includes lenses, filters, image sensors, image digital elements, and the image compressor.
Another type of web cameras can connect to the Internet directly, without the PC. Such web camera has a built-in IP address to process the Internet communication protocol, such as TCP/IP. The network connection of these web cameras is the same as other network devices. Moreover, this type of web camera has web server, file transfer server, file transfer client, and E-mail client software. Other advanced web camera servers have more attractive functions, such as motion detection, alarm input/output, and E-mail support.
As web cameras have been popular nowadays, saving the power consumption of the web camera becomes an important issue.